Personnages
La présente page liste les personnages récurrents ou importants de la série, et sert d'index aux articles dédiés à ces personnages. Elle est maintenue à partir de la version anglaise. Personnages principaux Personnages secondaires |- |style="padding: 0; " | |} |- |style="padding: 0; " | |- | 500px|center|link=Famille Apple Famille Apple |} Autres personnages importants |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- !Autres poneys antagonistes |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- !Antagonistes non-poneys |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} Autres personnages poneys |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} Personnages d'autres mondes |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- !Antagonistes de livre |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- !Représentation des anciens fondateurs |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} Personnages non-poneys |- !Bovins et autres personnages non-poneys |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- !Créatures solitaires |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} Personnages d'arrière-plan |-|• Poneys terrestres= Apple Bumpkin ID S1E01.png|Apple Bumpkin|link=Apple Bumpkin Apple Cobbler ID S1E22.png|Apple Cobbler|link=Apple Cobbler Apple Fritter ID S1E01.png|Apple Fritter|link=Apple Fritter Apple Honey ID S3E08.png|Apple Honey|link=Apple Honey Apple Pie ID S2E14.png|Apple Pie|link=Apple Pie Berryshine id S1E12.png|Berryshine|link=Berryshine Bill Neigh ID S4E22.png|Bill Neigh|link=Bill Neigh Caesar ID S1E20.png|Caesar*|link=Caesar Candy Mane with Cutie Mark.png|Candy Mane*|link=Candy Mane Caramel ID S1E26.png|Caramel|link=Caramel Caramel Apple ID S2E14.png|Caramel Apple|link=Caramel Apple Cherry Berry id S01E22.png|Cherry Berry|link=Cherry Berry Cherry Fizzy id.png|Cherry Fizzy|link=Cherry Fizzy Coco Crusoe ID S04E13.png|Coco Crusoe|link=Coco Crusoe Daisy ID S1E9.png|Daisy|link=Daisy Dr. Hooves ID S1E12.png|Dr. Hooves|link=Dr. Hooves Eclair Creme ID S4E19.png|Eclair Crème|link=Eclair Crème Gala Appleby ID S1E20.png|Gala Appleby|link=Gala Appleby Golden Delicious ID S3E08.png|Golden Delicious|link=Golden Delicious Golden Harvest color corrected id.png|Golden Harvest|link=Golden Harvest Goldengrape id S1E7.png|Goldengrape|link=Goldengrape Mr. Greenhooves ID S1E15.png|Mr. Greenhooves|link=Mr. Greenhooves Crowd cheering S1E13.png|IPC cheerleaders|link=Iron Pony competition cheerleaders Jeff Letrotski ID S2E6.png|Jeff Letrotski|link=Jeff Letrotski Lily Valley ID S1E9.png|Lily Valley|link=Lily Valley Luckette ID S4E06.png|Luckette|link=Luckette Lucky closeup S1E11.png|Lucky Clover|link=Lucky Clover Lyrica Lilac ID S1E20.png|Lyrica Lilac|link=Lyrica Lilac MandoPony ID S4E24.png|MandoPony|link=MandoPony Masquerade ID S1E26.png|Masquerade*|link=Masquerade Meadow Song ID S1E21.png|Meadow Song|link=Meadow Song Mjolna ID S4E12.png|Mjölna*|link=Mjölna Noteworthy singing S1E11.png|Noteworthy|link=Noteworthy Octavia Melody ID S1E26.png|Octavia Melody|link=Octavia Melody Peachy Sweet ID S2E14.png|Peachy Sweet|link=Peachy Sweet Perfect Pace ID S1E26.png|Perfect Pace|link=Perfect Pace Red Gala ID S1E1.png|Red Gala|link=Red Gala Rose id S1E9.png|Rose|link=Rose Royal Riff ID S2E19.png|Royal Riff|link=Royal Riff Savoir Fare ID S3E13.png|Savoir Fare|link=Savoir Fare Sealed Scroll ID S1E20.png|Sealed Scroll|link=Sealed Scroll Shoeshine id.png|Shoeshine|link=Shoeshine Shooting Star ID S1E26.png|Shooting Star|link=Shooting Star Sir Pony Moore ID S03E01.png|Sir Pony Moore*|link=Sir Pony Moore Star Gazer ID S4E19.png|Star Gazer*|link=Star Gazer Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png|Sweetie Drops|link=Sweetie Drops Twilight Sky id.png|Twilight Sky|link=Twilight Sky Mr. Waddle id.png|Mr. Waddle|link=Mr. Waddle |-|• Pégases= Cloud Kicker id.png|Cloud Kicker*|link=Cloud Kicker Compass Star ID S1E16.png|Compass Star|link=Compass Star Crescent Moon ID S1E16.png|Crescent Moon|link=Crescent Moon Derpy id.png|Derpy|link=Derpy Helia ID S2E22.png|Helia|link=Helia Merry May id S1E5.png|Merry May|link=Merry May Orange Swirl id S1E02.png|Orange Swirl|link=Orange Swirl Parasol helps set up the clouds cropped S1E8.png|Parasol*|link=Parasol Rainbow Swoop S01E16.png|Rainbow Swoop|link=Rainbow Swoop Rainbowshine S1E16 thumb.png|Rainbowshine|link=Rainbowshine Sassaflash ID S1E1.png|Sassaflash|link=Sassaflash Sprinkle Medley ID S1E11.png|Sprinkle Medley|link=Sprinkle Medley Star Hunter ID S4E12.png|Star Hunter|link=Star Hunter Strawberry Sunrise ID S2E22.png|Strawberry Sunrise|link=Strawberry Sunrise Sunny Rays id S1E8.png|Sunny Rays|link=Sunny Rays Sunshower Raindrops id.png|Sunshower Raindrops|link=Sunshower Raindrops White Lightning ID theme song.png|White Lightning|link=White Lightning Wild Fire S2E25.png|Wild Fire|link=Wild Fire |-|• Licornes= Amethyst Star id.png|Amethyst Star|link=Amethyst Star Blue Moon ID S1E26.png|Blue Moon|link=Blue Moon and North Star Charm ID S1E26.png|Charm*|link=Charm Comet Tail S2E15.png|Comet Tail|link=Comet Tail Diamond Mint ID S1E22.png|Diamond Mint|link=Diamond Mint DJ Pon-3 square no watermark.png|DJ Pon-3|link=DJ Pon-3 Fine Line ID S2E09.png|Fine Line|link=Fine Line Holly Dash ID S1E10.png|Holly Dash|link=Holly Dash Lemon Hearts ID S1E11.png|Lemon Hearts|link=Lemon Hearts Lemony Gem ID S1E03.png|Lemony Gem|link=Lemony Gem Lyra Heartstrings id.png|Lyra Heartstrings|link=Lyra Heartstrings Minuette id S2E3.png|Minuette|link=Minuette Neon Lights ID S4E20.png|Neon Lights|link=Neon Lights Banner vendor ID S4E12.png|Peachy Pitt|link=Peachy Pitt Pinny Lane ID S2E6.png|Pinny Lane|link=Bowler Ponies Ponet ID S4E22.png|Ponet*|link=Ponet Rare Find ID S2E15.png|Rare Find|link=Rare Find Raven id S3E1.png|Raven|link=Raven Royal Pin ID S1E12.png|Royal Pin|link=Royal Pin Royal Ribbon id S01E20.png|Royal Ribbon*|link=Royal Ribbon Sea Swirl.png|Sea Swirl|link=Sea Swirl Silver Spanner ID S4E12.png|Silver Spanner|link=Silver Spanner Twinkleshine ID S1E6.png|Twinkleshine|link=Twinkleshine |-|• Crystal Ponies= Amber Waves cheerful ID S3E01.png|Amber Waves*|link=Amber Waves Amethyst Maresbury ID S3E1.png|Amethyst Maresbury|link=Amethyst Maresbury Bright Smile id S3E2.png|Bright Smile|link=Bright Smile Crystal Stallion 5 S3E01.png|Crystal Arrow*|link=Crystal Arrow Elbow Grease ID S3E02.png|Elbow Grease|link=Elbow Grease Crystal Mare 1 S3E01.png|Fleur de Verre*|link=Fleur de Verre Crystal Stallion 3 S3E01.png|Ivory*|link=Ivory Jewel Joy cheerful ID S3E01.png|Jewel Joy|link=Jewel Joy Crystal Stallion 4 S3E01.png|Night Knight*|link=Night Knight Rubinstein ID S3E02.png|Rubinstein*|link=Rubinstein |-|• Foals= Aura ID S2E6.png|Aura|link=Aura Berry Pinch ID S1E12.png|Berry Pinch*|link=Berry Pinch Button Mash ID S2E17.png|Button Mash|link=Button Mash Cotton Cloudy.png|Cotton Cloudy|link=Cotton Cloudy Dinky Doo id.png|Dinky Doo*|link=Dinky Doo Liza Doolots ID S1E12.png|Liza Doolots|link=Liza Doolots Noi id.png|Noi*|link=Noi Piña Colada S1E12.png|Piña Colada*|link=Piña Colada Princess Erroria id S1E12.png|Princess Erroria*|link=Princess Erroria Strike S02E06.png|Strike*|link=Bowler Ponies Tornado Bolt id S1E12.png|Tornado Bolt*|link=Tornado Bolt Truffle Shuffle ID S2E17.png|Truffle Shuffle|link=Truffle Shuffle Notes Placeholders # These names are placeholder names that have not been used on the show, by Hasbro, or stated to be official by the show's crew. Relatives These characters are in fact one of the main characters, but unintentionally altered. These characters are directly related to Twilight Sparkle. These characters are directly related to Rarity. These characters are directly related to Pinkie Pie. These characters are directly related to Applejack. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Listes